The Hogwarts Years
by KellyKelley
Summary: Lily Evans meets Elizabeth Black, a girl who is forced to bring honer to the family, and Pamela Pettigrew, a girl who is not a fraid to stand up for what is right and together they try to survive Hogwarts, and not be the victom of the Marauders' prank. Bu
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The letter  
  
It was a bright sunny day in the middle of August and Lily Evans was sitting in the living room reading her favorite book, Pure Dead Magic by Debi Gliori. Lily Evans was of average height. She had long dark red hair and emerald green eyes. She had just gotten to the best part of the book, when there was a scream from the kitchen. Lily sighed, threw down the book and went to see what the commotion was. Her sister Petunia was starring and pointing at a large tawny owl. Lily rolled her eyes and walked over to the window, she meant to open it and scare the owl away so she could get back to her book but the owl had other ideas. As soon as the window was open, it flew in and sat on the back of a chair. Petunia screamed once again and ran out of the room. That was when Lily noticed the canary yellow letter tied to the owl's leg. When the letter was in her hands, the owl flew out of the open window and out of sight. Lily carefully opened the letter and read it. She could not believe it! She was accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and according to the letter, the best wizarding school in the country! She ran up to her parents room where her mother was putting her one-year-old sister, Daisy, to sleep.  
  
"Mum!" Lily cried. "You'll never guess what!"  
  
"You caught the house on fire again." Lily's mother said.  
  
"No! Don't start that again!" Lily sighed.  
  
"Then what is it dear? Can't it wait till the baby is a sleep?" Her mother asked laying Daisy down in the crib. Daisy burbled happily.  
  
"No!" Lily said again. She handed her mother the letter. She watched as her mother's eyes grew wide.  
  
"I'm so proud of you Lillian!" Her mother cried hugging her daughter. "We'll go to Diagonally tomorrow."  
  
James Potter was building an exploding snap castle, he had one card left to go when his father walked in startling James. The castle exploded, burning his eyebrows off. James Potter was tall for his age. He had messy black hair, just like his father and hazel eyes like his mother. He lived in a large house with four house elves and his parent worked for the ministry so they were quite wealthy.  
  
"That's a good look for you James." His father said chuckling. James scowled at his father. "Your Hogwarts letter just came in." He said handing James a yellow envelope. He quickly tore it open. As he read the letter he began to grin. James was very excited. He had been waiting for months for his Hogwarts letter. Now it was finally here. "I'll take you to Diagonally tomorrow."  
  
"Can we take Sirius?" James asked. Sirius was James' best friend.  
  
"Sure. Write to him. He can flew over around 10." And with that James' father left. James quickly jotted down a note to Sirius and sent the owl on its way.  
  
Sirius Black was tall for his age, he had long black hair, that his mother disapproved of, and gray eyes. He disliked almost all of his family and their background.  
  
"Sirius Black! Have you seen your sister any where?" a harsh female voice called up the stairs.  
  
"I'm over here mother!" Sirius' younger sister walked into Sirius room. "Our letters are here." She said. Sirius smiled. His twin sister Elizabeth was the only person in his family that he loved. Elizabeth was short, she had waist length raven black hair and bottle green eyes.  
  
"Thanks Lizzy" Sirius said.  
  
"Elizabeth!" the harsh voice called again.  
  
"Coming mother!" Elizabeth called. "I better go before she gets to mad." Sirius nodded and Elizabeth picked up her skirt and walked out of the room. A few minutes later there was a tap on the window, the source, he recognized as James' owl. Sirius opened the window to untie the letter. It read,  
  
Sirius, Dad is taking me to Diagonally tomorrow and I was wondering if you could come.  
  
James  
  
Sirius smiled. His parents were taking Elizabeth tomorrow but they had no intention in bringing Sirius along. Sirius quickly jotted down a reply and retied the letter to the owl's leg.  
  
"Sirius, it's tea time." His younger brother, Romulas, poked his head into Sirius' room. He sighed and went to join his parents.  
  
Remus Lupin yawned. He had been up late last night reading a book he had gotten from the library. Remus Lupin was average height, with sandy blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. He yawned again before getting up and going to the kitchen for breakfast. Like always Remus made his own breakfast, scrambled eggs and toast. But sense he was so tired Remus undercooked the eggs and burnt the toast. He even forgot to make the coffee for his parents who sleep in every morning due to being out late for work every night. Remus yawned and sat down to eat his breakfast.  
  
Around noon Remus was fast a sleep on the sofa, a book in his hands. An owl flew and perched on the back of the sofa. It hooted loudly, startling Remus awake. When he saw the yellow envelope he smiled. Remus had been waiting a while to get his letter. His parents kept going on and on about how great Hogwarts was and how they hoped he would be accepted. After a while Remus began to wonder if he was ever going to be accepted. The owl gave another loud hoot. Remus smiled and untied the letter from the owl, which promptly flew away. Reading the letter Remus fell back asleep.  
  
Peter Petigrew (A/n: I hope I spelt that right.) was hiding from his older twin sister, Pamela. Pamela loved to pick on Peter, it was what she would do when she was board. Peter was a scrawny boy, with mousy blonde hair and watery blue eyes while his sister was of average height and had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Peter! Pamela! Your Hogwarts letters are here!" Their mother called. Peter quick ran down to where his mother was hopping to beat his sister to the letters but Pamela was already there with both of the letters.  
  
"Reach Peter!" Pamela said holding the letter above her head.  
  
"Now Pamela, give your brother his letter." Their mother scolded. Pamela scowled but did as she was told.  
  
"I'll take you two to Diagonally tomorrow." Their mother said  
  
(A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I ran out of ideas. R&R Please!) 


	2. Diagonally

(A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so confusing. I will try to make this one better. Musicizdbest: Thanks. You made my day.)  
  
Chapter 2: Diagonally  
  
Sirius Black and James Potter walked out of the fireplace and into a wizarding pub. Brushing himself off, Sirius Black looked around and spotted his sister sitting at a table. He smiled. Then he and James walked over.  
  
"Hey Liz!" James said sitting down across from Sirius's sister.  
  
"Hey James, Sirius." Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"Where's mum and dad? I thought you were going with them!" Sirius asked.  
  
"I was. But I convinced them to let me go by myself. But I have to stop by Nocturnally before I leave or mum will never let me to this again!" James and Sirius shuddered.  
  
"That place is creepy." James shuddered.  
  
"It is if you don't know what you are doing." Elizabeth pointed out.  
  
"You don't have to go Liz!" James exclaimed.  
  
"I'll be fine." Liz said as she laid a hand on her brother's arm. James looked confused but he let the subject drop. To change the subject Sirius and James began to talk about Quidditch. Elizabeth excused herself and bought three butterbeers.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * "I'll meet you at the music store in 3 hours." Lily's mother called.  
  
"Okay." Lily hopped that Diagonally would be worth the torment her sister put her through on the car ride over. Petunia had called Lily a "Freak" "Bitch" and loads of other names. Unfortunately, the music in the car was up so loud Mrs. Evans could not here any of the mean thing Petunia was saying. Lily sighed and walked into the grungy pub called The Leaky Cauldron. She looked around but could not find the way to Diagonally. So she walked over to two black haired boys and a black haired girl who were sitting at a table hopping they could help her.  
  
"Excuse me." Lily said. The three 11-year-olds looked up. "Do you know how to get into Diagonally?" The black haired girl smiled.  
  
"Oh! Are you a muggle born?" She asked. "A muggle is a person who can't do magic" She added when she saw Lily's confused look.  
  
"Er... yea." Lily said uncomfortably.  
  
"Well then! You are more then welcome shop for school supplies with me and I can show you around!" The girl said and Lily smiled.  
  
"That sounds nice. Thank you." Lily sighed with relief.  
  
"Oh! Where are my manners! I'm Elizabeth. But most people call me Liz or Lizzy. And this is my brother, Sirius." She pointed the tallest boy. Sirius did a mock bow. "And this is his friend James." James smiled brightly.  
  
"I'm Lily." Lily said.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you Lily. Do you have and money?" Liz asked. Lily pulled out 50 pounds. Liz looked surprised. "No, that wont do at all! I'll see you two later." She added to James and Sirius.  
  
"No we'll come with you." James said. "I need to pull more money out of my vault." Liz just rolled her eyes and bustled Lily out into the alleyway.  
  
"Relax Liz! You're making Lily nervous!" Sirius said winking at Lily.  
  
"Oh! I'm oh so very sorry!" Liz said.  
  
"Liz..." Sirius growled.  
  
"Sorry." James smiled and Lily relaxed a bit more. She was unsure about James but she liked Liz and Sirius very much. Lily's jaw dropped when she saw Greengots(SP?). James smirked.  
  
"You'll catch a fly if you keep you're mouth open like that." He said. Lily glared at him. James was surprised at how Lily was reacting so he kept teasing her about it and getting more glares from Lily. Finally Liz told James to shut up and keep his tounge to himself. This surprised both Sirius and James. James opened his mouth to say some thing but Liz whacked him upside the head.  
  
"We'll get your wand first." Liz said when they walked out of the bank. So Lily, Liz, James and Sirius went to Olivander's wand shop. There was a boy with sandy brown hair and brown eyes was already a head of them. "Hello." The boy said. "I'm Remus Lupin" James smiled.  
  
"James Potter."  
  
"Sirius Black." Lily and Liz were in deep conversation.  
  
"And they are Lily and Liz." James said.  
  
"Are they twins?" Remus asked.  
  
"Er... No. Liz is my twin." Sirius said. "Why do you ask that?"  
  
"We'll they have the same colour eyes, same hair texture, and same body shape." Sirius and James looked closely at the two girls.  
  
"Wow, you're right." James said. Remus smiled. Liz walked over to her brother.  
  
"Oh, Hello!" She said when she saw Remus.  
  
"Liz, this is Remus." Sirius said. Liz smiled. "It's very nice to meet you Remus!" After the five of them got their wands. James invited Remus to join them.  
  
"Where are we going to next?" Lily asked looking at her list  
  
"Uh.... How about we get our books?" Remus supplied.  
  
"Okay!" After an hour of shopping they had only one shop left to go to. The Apothecary. Lily ended up getting a black cat with green eyes, Liz a barn owl, James a brown owl with blue eyes, Sirius a brown owl with brown eyes and Remus didn't get anything.  
  
"What now? I have an hour before I need to go home." Lily said.  
  
"How about we go get an Ice cream?" Remus suggested.  
  
"I'll meet you guys there. I need to run an errand." Liz said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Where is she going?" Lily asked.  
  
"No clue, but she will be back soon. I can tell you that." Sirius said. "I'll buy you a cone."  
  
"Er.... Thanks." Lily was a little uncomfortable sitting at a table with three boys but she soon relaxed.  
  
"So Lily, what do your parents do?" Remus asked.  
  
"My mother is a florist and my father is a surgeon." Lily replied.  
  
"Uh... What's a surgeon?" Sirius asked.  
  
"A doctor." Lily said unable to come up with a better explanation. Thankfully Sirius did not ask for one. Lily took a bite of her chocolate ice cream. She loved chocolate. "Damn." Lily swore as ice cream fell from her spoon and on to her T-shirt. Sirius looked surprised, Remus hid a smile and James laughed openly. Lily glared at him. She scooped more chocolate ice cream but instead of eating it she catapulted it off her spoon at James. It hit him square in the face. Sirius and Remus were rolling on the floor with laughter. If looks could kill Sirius, Remus and Lily would all be 6 feet under. James stuck his hand into his ice cream and grabbed a hand full. He was about to chuck it at Lily but Liz came back and ruined his aim. "Thanks...Liz..." Lily somehow managed to gasp. Liz raised and eyebrow.  
  
"No problem. Did you burn your hand?" Liz directed this last bit at James who was shacking his hand causing ice cream to fly every where.  
  
"No." James snapped glaring at Liz.  
  
"Fine. Don't get you're nickers in a twist!" Liz replied. Remus sniggered. It had been an along time sense he had friends. Well with his condition who would want to be friends with him? Little did he know, that was going to change. Sirius, Remus, James, Lily and Liz hung out for another hour before they said their good byes.  
  
Liz went back to the Black manor with a cheerful heart and Sirius and James chatted the whole way back to James' house where Sirius was spending the remainder of the summer. Remus went home with hope for the coming school year. Lily was the only one dreading to go home.  
  
(A/N: I hope all of you liked it. I'll write more later.) 


End file.
